inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Test Tube
Test Tube, labeled The Nerd, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is placed with The Bright Lights. Personality As a proud, prospective, and self-proclaimed scientist, Test Tube devotes her life to the education of science. Since her debut in "Breaking The Ice", Test Tube has displayed an incredible amount of knowledge and intelligence in all areas of science and can be assumed as the most intelligent and creative contestant on ''Inanimate Insanity II''. She talks with a strong vocabulary and enjoys making scientific calculations at random. Along with her great intelligence, Test Tube is an impressive and masterful engineer. She was able to construct the rocket in "Marsh on Mars" within seconds and designed her own secret laboratory full of many inventions and gadgets in "Tri Your Best". However, Test Tube is quite possessive, unforthcoming, acquisitive, and secretive of her creations and harbors them away from the public. Test Tube enjoys explaining scientific terms and facts, despite if other contestants didn't ask her to in the first place. Because of her constant science clamor, other contestants may find her irritating or annoying. Consequently, Test Tube may become socially awkward around many contestants who don't share the same interests. She can occasionally mutter to herself or make weird noises when in uncomfortable situations, and even confesses to her strange behavior in "Let 'Er R.I.P." after Fan does the same. Occasionally, Test Tube can also be very foolish, dimwitted, nonsensical, and unintelligent. In "Theft and Battery", she foolishly tosses handfuls of rice on MePhone4 after he shuts down, not only doing the technique wrong but for the wrong reason as well. Test Tube has also proven to have a form of atychiphobia or the fear of being wrong. If Test Tube makes a miscalculation or is proven wrong, the result can cause her to undergo a massive amount of stress, enough to literally make her shatter. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Test Tube. Voice Actors *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Jojo93able (Italy) Trivia *She is similar to OJ, because... **their bodies are in a transparent glass with a liquid inside. **they are one of the smartest contestants of their season. **they both use corks while they swim. *According to her site biography, she is the most intelligent person competing. *Test Tube is the third overall new object to speak in season 2. **She, however, is the first new female contestant to speak in season 2, The Cherries and Cheesy spoke before her, but both are boys. *Test Tube is known to have a similar voice to Pencil in Battle For Dream Island. *Since she and Apple have the same voice actor (Adam Katz) their voices sound similar. *She is the second new contestant to die in season 2, with the first being Microphone. **Coincidentally, each died consecutively by number: Mic died in Episode 1, and Test Tube died in Episode 2. **They are also both female. *Test Tube is filled with a liquid called fluorescein solution, which is a non-toxic chemical that turns green if enough is put in water. *"Experiment 626", one of her inventions is a reference to Lilo and Stitch. *She is the only object character seen wearing clothes. * Test Tube is the only one who has not talked in Rain On Your Charade. * As of Rain On Your Charade, Test Tube is the highest ranking Bright Lights member. * Test Tube and Fan are the only two new characters left in the Bright Lights. * Kick the Bucket is the first episode where Test Tube had no fluorescein solution inside her, leaving her completely empty. Category:The Bright Lights Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Featured Articles